


Watching Over Them

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [36]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pet!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding his forever home, Jack watches over his new family. When a new member arrives, Jack tries to figure out where he fits in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Them

**Author's Note:**

> Week Thirty-six: A story written from an animal’s perspective.

He looked up at the two humans that were standing in front of him. They had both been looking at him with such excitement, such hope that he knew these would be the people to take him home. The shorter of the two had a higher pitched voice and was scratching behind his ear currently. The taller of the two had wild hair and had their hands stuffed into their pockets, a loving smile on their face as they looked at the other human.

It wasn’t until he got to his new home that he was scared. The shorter human, whom he figured out was called Rose, was sitting with him on the floor with him while John, the taller human, set his food down in the kitchen before joining them in the living room. He panted slightly as he watched them trying to see which of the toys they bought him he liked best. He grabbed the squeaky bear and nuzzled it closer to Rose before laying down. He watched as Rose pressed a kiss to John’s cheek and leaned against his side.

They named him Jack, a name he liked. He would follow Rose around their house and wait by the door sometimes for John to come home. He wasn’t sure where the tall human went to all day but Rose always assured him that he would be home eventually.

“Thanks, Jack.” Rose grinned and scratched his head before moving back into her studio.

He wasn’t allowed in there if she was painting and would lay in front of the door and watch her. He could see that the two humans loved each other, despite Rose’s underlying sadness. Whenever she was having a rough day, Jack would stick closer to her and it seemed to cheer her up.

Over the past six months, Rose would take him out of the house and they would run through the park together or he would sit with her while she sketched in her book that she carried. If they went out late in the day, John would join them. Every time Rose saw his face, Jack could see her spirits lifting and the sadness pushed back behind her eyes.

That particular day, John was only going to be out for a few hours so they stayed in while Rose painted. Jack eventually found his way back into the hallway and fell asleep in between Rose’s studio and the front door. He woke again when John walked through the door and bent down to pet him.

“How was Rose today, Jack?” John asked him as he scratched his ears.

Jack let out a single bark before nudging his head against John’s hand. Getting up, he nudged John’s leg before walking over to Rose’s studio. As Jack stood in the hallway he watched as John bent down and pressed a kiss to Rose’s cheek before ghosting his hand over her protruding stomach. They had explained to him several months ago that he was going to be a big brother and soon after the spare room down the hall was turned into a colorful room with new furniture. He still wasn’t sure what they meant by him becoming a big brother.

“Hi love.” Rose whispered to John before glancing over to Jack. “You can come in, Jack.”

Jack took a few steps into the room and laid down at Rose’s feet, his long tail smacking against the floor.

“Feeling better today?” John questioned Rose as he knelt down next to Jack.

“Yeah. The baby has been kicking up a storm too.”

Jack rolled over onto his back and offered his stomach to John for him to pet.

“Won’t be much longer till we get to see him or her.”

Jack let out a snort when John ignored him and began to roll around to get their attention.

Rose and John let out a laugh as he rolled around and John finally began to pet him.

“Do you think he’ll be all right around the baby?”

“Yeah, I do. He’s been more protective of me since we found out about the baby. Won’t let me go anywhere without him.”

Jack looked up at the two of them and let out a bark before taking off out of the room to find one of his toys. Maybe he could share his things with this new baby they kept mentioning. He wondered when he would get to meet this baby.

It would be another three months before Jack would get to meet the baby. Rose and John were gone from the house for several days before they came back with the baby. He was a squirming, loud, red looking creature. Jack walked around the house with whomever was holding the baby, Pete, making sure both the humans and baby were okay.

Jack took to sleeping outside of the baby’s room and when either Rose or John went to check on the baby, he would dash into the room to check on the baby along with them. He would lean his head against Rose’s legs as she nursed the baby or if John checked on him, Jack would sit next to him on the floor. It was an adjustment for him to have another human to watch over, but he wouldn’t trade his family in for anything.


End file.
